<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by gingercanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995257">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary'>gingercanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Laurel picked a horror movie, Mia and her vodka aunts, Mia is understandably horrified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>y'all know the drill, a ficlet. “She’s hiding behind the sofa.” - xstar ft. dinahsiren as Mia's 'aunts' <br/>A big thank you to SophiaCatherine for both the idea and the movie, I did not know how to dig my way out of this one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake &amp; Mia Smoak, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance &amp; Mia Smoak, Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen, Nora West-Allen &amp; Dinah Drake, Nora West-Allen &amp; Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/gifts">insomnia_anonymous</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora fumbled with her rather large collection of keys as she hooked them into the strap of her backpack. Out of all the things, Dinah (Mia’s odd aunt-but-not-really) could text her about, Mia being afraid was not something she expected. Shoving her earbuds into her pocket, she knocked on the large wooden door. </p><p>Instead of Dinah, Laurel opened the door, sporting a can of coke and a shit-eating grin. “Hi, Nora. She’s hiding behind the sofa.” Laurel moved out of the way, leaving Nora to figure things out on her own. </p><p>“So…” Nora hesitantly approached the large, blue couch. Behind there, Mia hid in the largest collection of blankets and duvets Nora had ever seen in her life. And she’d spent a few nights on the Waverider, bunking with aunt Sara, who apparently, was a cold-blooded creature. “What’s going on?” She dropped her backpack and coat, then started peeling the blankets off slowly, hoping Mia would just roll out of them. </p><p>“Oh, right.” Dinah appeared in the kitchen doorway, a foamy sponge in her hand. “Well, it was Laurel’s turn to pick a movie for movie night, and… she picked The Others.” </p><p>With a horrified expression, Nora turned to Laurel, who lounged in a nearby chair sipping her drink like this was her favourite show. “In all fairness, it was my turn. And she’s an adult now.”</p><p>A muffled voice came from the blanket roll. “Depends on your definition of an adult, Laurel.” The snark was there, but it didn’t bite much coming from something so soft. </p><p>Gently, Nora knocked on the blankets. “So, are you going to come out now?” </p><p>With some fumbling, two blue eyes peeked out from inside the blankets, a mess of blonde hair creeping over the edges. “I’m still gay,” Mia mumbled. </p><p>Dinah snorted and returned to the dishes, as Mia finally emerged from her cocoon. </p><p>Tripping out of the tangled sheets, Mia hopped onto the couch. “I’m never watching movies with you again.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Laurel sat up. “Hey, you love movie night. Remember when we watched all the Disney movies one summer?”</p><p>Nora sat down next to Mia, kicking off her shoes and tucking her feet up on the couch. Force of habit. Scary movies were new territory for her but stories from Laurel about how cute Mia used to be were not. In fact, they were her favourite. Ever since she started dating Mia, she learnt how to interact with Dinah and Laurel. The two were technically not family but took care of Mia like they were her older sisters or parents. Laurel was just like Mia, snarky and sassy with a heart of gold. Dinah was more Nora’s speed (personality-wise, Dinah definitely couldn’t keep up with Nora’s running) and they kept their wild girlfriends from making big mistakes. </p><p>Uncrossing her arms, Mia softened. “Yeah, that was awesome. But this-” She gestured to the tv-screen. “-this was absolutely horrible. Zero out of ten, would not recommend unless you never ever want to sleep again.” </p><p>Looking at Nora, Laurel said, “you see why we asked you here.”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘we’?” Dinah walked into the living room, her hands now dry and sponge-free. “You wanted to see how long she’d last before screaming and running out of the room.”</p><p>Laurel received a death stare from Mia, as well as a shocked expression from Nora. “Hey, you like challenges. I was going to let you watch Hercules after.”</p><p>“Not even Hercules could stop this movie from creeping into my subconscious.”  Mia wrapped an arm around Nora. </p><p>Dinah glanced from her mischievous girlfriend to Nora and Mia. “Well, how do you want to solve this?” She tilted her head, her hands curling around the edge of Laurel’s chair. </p><p>“We call aunt Sara and ask for that memory wiper thingy?” Nora’s suggestion was met with stifled laughter, so she raised her eyebrows at Dinah and Laurel.</p><p>“We’re no longer allowed to call her for non-timeline related things,” Dinah explained.</p><p>“…Why?”</p><p>Dinah raised an eyebrow at Laurel, who sighed.</p><p>“Well, last time Mia, Dinah, Nyssa, and I got drunk and we wanted to have a knife-throwing contest. So we called Sara, who flew the Waverider here and left the legends stranded in 1800s Australia.” </p><p>“They had a meeting,” Dinah added. “We’re no longer allowed to ask Sara to come over for fun stuff.” </p><p>Mia exchanged a look with Nora, something along the lines of ‘in our defence, it was so fun’ and Nora smiled. </p><p>“So… Hercules?” Dinah reached out and absent-mindedly smoothed Laurel’s short blonde hair.</p><p>“Not strong enough. Big Hero Six.” Mia set her jaw. </p><p>Moving to the coffee table, Dinah took the remote and put on Big Hero Six. “New movie rule. No horror movies.” She threw a pointed glance Laurel’s way. </p><p>“Yeah, alright that’s fair.” Laurel reached out and pulled Dinah onto her lap with a smile.</p><p>Somewhere in the back of her mind, Nora wondered if this was just a ploy to get her there for movie night. Laurel was the kind of girl to do that. But then Mia kissed the top of her head and Nora stopped considering the idea. Sneaky plans or not, everyone loves Big Hero Six.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>